The right kind of wrong
by Strange Music
Summary: Part 7...And people tell their option.... / We say that people have to accept who we are.....only to find out that they seldom do. And that we have to fight for every step of the way.....just for the chance of being who we are. Taito Yaoi Yuri Warning
1. For every step we take...

**Title:** The right kind of wrong 

**Author:** Strange Music-;

**Couples:** Taito and in later parts maybe Koumioura (you say who? Try and guess ;))

**Summary: **We say that people have to accept who we are.....only to find out that they seldom do.And that we have to fight for every step of the way….just for the chance of being who we are.

Rating: PG 13 for now (as there are some making out scenes in a few chapter. But as this is a WIP I will change the Rating if anything comes up ;) 

Okay…to spare some of you any long reading into the story. The warning first:

This is a Yaoi Story: Which means that it includes tales about a Male/Male relationship.(Also there might be some Yuri later on which is the expression of a female/female relationship… but actually it is not Yuri but rather..well you will see ;) can't give away too much of later events or the story will be boring.)

Well, here it is, my next story. Seems like my Muse just can't let her finger from tat particular fandom. And even thou I tried to hit her over th head whenever she came u with a new idear. All that happend was that seemigly she got a concussion is now even more insane than she was befor. Hence the following story:

And a Warningto all flamers and other closed minded ones. Your flames and comments about how sick all this is was what inspired me to this story. 

So..the more you curse it...the more i will be writting. And if that is not the effect that you want you better not write me any flames.

(Note to all Yaoi Fan: NO If you want more stories flaming me is not the best way…the best way is still writing reviews on it.^_^) 

Think of it like the brooms in Fantasia (or "Der Zauberlehrling)" The more you try to hit my. The more stories you will get. 

Have a nice day.

PS. No 2ndSeason charackter. As I don't really know them. They new episodes will only be shown here around March (~sigh~ and finding them for watching over the net is next too mpossible.)

The right kind of wrong

By Strange Music

# Prologue

She looked into his eyes holding his gaze steadily. Something she always seemed to be good at. 

Because she had held his gaze for a long time. 

Shifting a bit in his lab she sat so that she could throw her hands around him and batter her eyes in a look that made competition to a puppy.

She slung her arms around his neck and with a deep meaningful look asked him the question on her mind

"Do you love me?" 

"Of course I do!"

"Always and ever?"

"Always and ever"

It seemed to be the answer she had been waiting for as she smiled brightly. Then she kissed him on the cheek and jumped of his lab.

"Okay....I am in the garden"

With a happy sigh he leanedback as he followed her on her way out. Life was good. He though.

Footsteps behind him announcing the presents of another person. 

So when the voice rang it didn't startle or surprise him at all.

"You really mean it?"

"Yes. More than i ever though I would. " He turned around to face the speaker. "I mean. There was a time when I though that I would never let anybody beside Takeru get close. " 

"This sure changed." The voice teased.

"Yes. It certainly did" Yamato replied almost absentminded.

"Would you have though it end this way." 

"Never. But I guess we both didn't. "

**Some years before:**

„Another one?"

Taichi looked at the paper with a very disgusted look on his face. The Coffeecup untouched at his side. It was weekend and he had rather planned on spending it undisturbed by the inconvenience of Real Life„I can't believer there is another one so soon after the last"

„Well" Yamamoto just shrugged. „Seems like the idiots never get rare"

He looked at the paper that Taichi had placed on the table. The latest 'news' standing in bold big letters. 

"Singer Ishida Yamato– is the father of my child."

and the picture a devastated young woman that shoved her baby into the camera pleading that she didn't want money. Just that the boy would know his father.'And you too'' Taichi snorted disgusted. 

"What was that?" Yamato asked absentminded.

"Nothing love. Just cursing under my breath" 

The explanation was enough for Yamato who went back to his breakfast without another question.

'Well, try again Lady's...this one is mine. And I am not in a mood to share"

And without any further thoughts he took the paper and threw it into the trash-bin.

"Hey...I wanted to read the article." Yamato protested but was quickly stopped in his tracks by Taichi's upheld hand.

Looking into the other young mans eyes for a moment "What for.....so that you will upset yourself."

"it will NOT upset me..."a sigh "Okay...it will upset me a little-bit. But I have to know about this Tai. I have to know what they are writing about me. And in case the young Lady here decided to sue my i have to know all about her"

"She won't sue you. She won't have a chance. The baby doesn't even look like you. So she will be just another passing phase that keeps our toes till the next one arrives.

There was a moment of silent guilt on Yamato's face. Almost to brief for Tai to catch it, but he had nevertheless. And somehow he feared that the trouble that were coming their way had only started.

**To be cont……….**

So……for all those that wonder …..I haven't changed my mind.. this story IS Yaoi!

So then who is that person that Yamato is talking too? Well you can guess…But I doubt you will find the truth ;) My mind was to twisted when my muse dictated this one ;)


	2. Trial by Fire

# (Sorry posted the wrong version!)

# 

# And the next chapter in this story….but all not all cards are on the table yet. Some are still hidden in the stack.

# 

# I apologize for any mistakes that are left….but I still haven't told my Beta reader the news about what I am writing now ;)

To last chapters reviews-

** **

_To Taioto killer:_

As I understand from you slight hints you would like to read a Taiora.

Well. Sorry to tell you but then you are at the wrong writer. I have about 10 fandoms in which I am writing and I rather write a story in any of them than ever write a Taichi x Sora (I am one of those that says that as long as Sora hasn't made a certain operation, there is no Taiora ;)

Sorry but this is my option.

_To ~aerogirl~ :_

Thanksfor you nice review!!: Next part and quiet a few other are already finished and type. At the moment the story has a range of 35 pages.

And you are not dense. Only people that know me very well could guess what I am planning ;)

~snicker~ BTW I am a redhead with all things that are connected with it ;)

_To Silence :_

To you too thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the remaining mistakes. I have a tendency to read over them no matter how often I read it. Guess I have to much fantasy, when I imagine reading them right ;)****

** **

# Chapter 1

** **

True to life reality. 

Things that looked bad always got worse in given time. As this one was no exception. It was only 3 weeks later that Yamato found himself in front of a court. 

The *mother* of his *child* sitting in front of him and trying every trick in the book to woe the Lawyers heart . 

At first she had pleaded. Then she had pledged and now she had reached the crying point where she wasappealing to his heart. To accept his child. That she didn't want much, But as growing up without her father she knew how much it could hurt a child. 

Of course her lawyer then was the one that that mention hat of course the alimony payment was not an option but a duty. And that if he didn't take it up he would make sure that the papers would know about it.

Yamato wasn't sure if it was the room that was heating up or just his temper. And from the mumbled comments from his side he knew that Taichi wasn't faring and better.

And people actually seemed to believe her. He could see the tears in their eyes when she spoke. And the angry glanced that were directed at him. 

So it wasn't a real surprise when he heard movement at his side and saw his lover stand up with fight in his eyes. 

"As good as you story is. As good asyou represent it. Where is your prove. Where is the prove that it was Matt that made you pregnant."

She looked him with her big brown eyes and whispered "I know that he has a scar on his right inner tight. About 7 inches long.

Mumble conversation by the other people in the room. In their eyes he was getting more guilty with each second

For a moment his breath caught in his throat. How did she know. Yet before there was any more he hear harsh laughter from Taichi. "If *this* is all the prove you got. Lady - that is more that just lame.This information had been station in quiet a few papers already.Papers that give information to teenager about their favourite star. Teenager like you are one. " She had gotten almost as white as her dress at that sentence. Taichi victorious grin seemed to hit her like a fist. He felt a bit sorry for her. She probably was no more than just another young girl that had gotten pregnant and didn't know how to pay for the child. She must know that there are two chances. That he paid her of and accepted the child. Or that he refuse and she got the money by telling her story to the papers. 

And with the child still so young it would take another 5 month till official test could be conducted.

Still he didn't feel too much for her. 

Well, life is tough young Lady. 

And it isn't as if you are completely innocent about your situation. 

I guess it is time that you grow up and learn to deal with it. 

We had to grow up too and there was no one to help us.

He smiled at his lover. A grateful smile that was returned. Especially as he leaned forward into Taichi's ear, whispering a short thank you connected with the words that he should have taken him as a lawyer. The smile that followed was enough to be able to get him through the next few hours. 

And it was tough. They had to fight for every inch of the way. 

Then after 5 hours of being treated like scum he and Taichi were sent outside. 

The hardest part of their trial had begun.

The waiting.

*~*~*~*

Taichi looked over to Yamato. More than ever wanting to protect his lover. To just give in and reach out to hold him. But it wasn't allowed. Not as long as they were still just *friends* for the rest of the people.

'Which is also what brought us into his mess' he though angrily. If the world would know that Yamato already was in a active relation ship they might stop 

Or at least they might stop trying to give him quiet that much children when they found out that it was a gay relationship. 

But he knew that they couldn't say it. 

Not to the world. 

Not to anybody. 

Not in a time where relationships like their were still considered as sick and perverts by people who knew nothing about them. 

He didn't understand it. How can it be wrong when it was love. 

How came that in a time where so much was possible, there were still limits in the chance of being who you are. There was still the fear and the danger. 

The fear of people that didn't want to understand and the fear of those who lived in the proverbial closet.

As well as the danger of those that still though that their love was something they needed to fight..

It wasn't right that only silently their love could exist.

Yet the choice wasn't theirs to make.

But there *was* something he could do. 

Reaching over he touches lovers hand in his own. In innocent gesture that few peoplewould think more of more. But so much to both of them. Telling him that he was there. 

For every step of the way.

*~*~*~*

It was strange...for a while it even seemed like a light was shining on them. The charge was declared as nonsense. And the girl was to be told that it was only the child that kept her from being pressed with charges. In tears she stood in the middle of the courtroom. Still insisting that it was Yamato who was the father of her child.

First Yamato had been very quiet. Only slowly able to force his gaze away from the girl. 

But a look in Taichi face brought his attention away.

Smiling in at each other Taichi could only with effort suppress the urge to kiss his lovers right here and there. 

Yet what he couldn't suppress was the urge to take his hand in a victory grip. And with a mocking smile that he threw at the girl direction he did so. 

Yet as not all losers loose with grace.

Not all of the let lying matter lie.

They didn't know it would be their last big victory for quiet some time.

*~*~*~*

The letter had come completely unexpected. And as unexpected it hit them what it read.

The Message clear "Pay us the amount of 4,000,000 Yen or I will tell your little secret to the world. And then you and your boyfriend will see how it is to be on the other side and to be locked upon by all. 

You have one week then we will sent the next instruction. And if you don't take us seriously our prove will be sent to the newspapers faster than you think."

They had stared at it for about 30 minutes. 

Not moving. 

Just looking at the white piece of paper as if there was a demon coming out of it if they would even dared to blink.

Then all so sudden Yamato reached forward in such swift movement that Taichi only barley was able to stop him from crumbling the paper up.

"Don't Matt. It's the same as all those other letters. Even when the reason behind it is different. It is still evidence for the police."

Then after taking several calming breath Yamato looked up directly into Taichi eyes and then exclaimed. 

"I want to come out." 

"You what?"

"I want to stop hiding. But I won't do it if you are not okay with it."

Taichi looked at him carefully. There was no doubt in his lovers eyes and that when Taichi realized it.

"You already made that decision. Even before that letter arrived…" he closed his eyes. Things making a lot more sense now. "You made the decision back then. Before the trial."

The guilty look that flashed Yamato's face confirmed his suspicion. 

Taichi looked at their other options. 

Either he would pay the not so small amount of money and keep everything hidden like they had done for a time of 4 years. 

Or they would refuse to pay and bear the consequences.

The decision wasn't easy. 

But in the end it was clear what they would do. They knew it would bring pain. but in reality was their only choice.

"So we will do it?" Tai asked unsure.

"I meant it when I said that I would only do it if you want it as well. I am not the only one who has a lot to loose. You are just started attending the academy. This could destroy all you hopes of every working as Police Officer."

"I want to. If I made some things that I am not proud of. Loving you is none of them. No matter how many people say it's wrong." he paused "And when? "

"At the next concert tomorrow."

"Will we talk with the band before that?" 

"It would be the safest." The worries were clear in Yamato's eyes

"Don't worry love. We will make it" Taichi's declared vigorously, wishing he could only believe it himself. 

**~~~~~~~~To be cont……..~~~~~~~~**

So their secret is almost out. How will the rest of the world react?

Will they be accepted or rejected? 

(And before you say that it's unrealistic that people that are blackmailed would rather choose to come out. I know of a RL life case that did.)

And beside so far things have been quiet. 

Yet a lot more trouble will be coming their way soon. 

A lot more trouble! 

(Sorry but last time I was bored I was thinking about possible job for the digidestined. And as Yamato kept his Singer Job. Taichi just become so clear a Police officer for me. There is only a limited time that he would be able to stay a Soccer player, at leat IMHO.Some others were clear too, but not all ;) )


	3. Coming Out Of Hiding

# Okay next chapter!

And all say nice thank you to Lisa and Kelly. I was about *that* close of stopping. Hey understand it…A gal gets unhappy when she sees so many Fics with 125 reviews…..and gets by 300 reader a lonely zero for her next part. But I am back.

So….if you like this story and want more….tell me. Silence however will be considered as a sign that you didn't like it and don't want me to continue. 

Yet no reviews won't get me to start writing Taiora…no hopes for you there.

But to the story.

#### Coming Out Of Hiding

# Chapter 3

The big day had come. And it was strange that he felt as much relieve as he felt fear. 

Soon it would be over. 

Soon it will be out. 

From this day on he wouldn't be hiding anymore. And if it was the end off everything that he worked for he would take it as well. 

Still as he was sitting there in the little room behind the stage he once again felt as if he was making a mistake. 

He felt a soft hand brush over his cheek. Even without looking he knew who is was. Gazing up he meet two trusting eyes.

"You know that this is the first time that you are nervous before a gig..... Are you doubting your decision?"

"Are we doing the right thing" he didn't plan on saying it out loud, but he couldn't stop himself either.

Everything would be different soon. 

One action that would change their whole life.

"We are. And no matter what will happen afterwards. It will always be be the right thing." He paused "Or are you afraid of the people that might hate you?"

He shook his head "I am more afraid of the chance that you might hate me. When all this starts you will have as much of the hate as me." he whispered closing his eyes. 

The decision had felt so easy back then. 

Making it feel more like a big weight leaving both of their backs. 

But now that the time was coming closer with each moment he was more afraid than any other time in his life. Not even when their life had been a daily struggle for survival he had felt such a strong urge to just run away.

He felt himself being drawn forward and enclosed his hands around his lovers back. 

So much comfort.

He felt Tai's chin rest softly.

"It will be alright" he heard him whisper. "We will find a way." 

It would become his mantra for the next few hours. 

***~~~***

_"I have been thinking about you"_

The way up stage felt long and dangerous and his lovers absents at his side made him feel cold.

_"What were you thinking"_

_ _

And as he reached the last step to the stage. It felt different for the first time. 

_"Actually I was thinking about you."_

And it was. It was no longer the same comfort that it had given him before. And after he had told the band today the first changes had already taken place. Leaving him with one backgroundsinger and one guitarplayer less.

This was reality as it would be.

_"And what were you thinking?"_

The audience shouted that they loved him and threw presents. But he knew that it wasn't true. They only loved the image and not the person. The person was only loved by few people. One of them standing behind the curtain, feeling with him for every step of the way.

## "I was thinking on how you would feel when I told you I loved you"

Waiting for the screams to die down he fell into his role easily. The role that pretended to love them as much as they loved him l

The role that was smiling as he looked down at the mass.

### "Were you just thinking or actually planning to tell me"

Greeting the people with a smile that was a fake as theirs calls of love.

## "Well if I would. How would you react"

He started to speak. Not his own words but the ones that were to be his when he started a concert.

## "I guess I would tell you that I love you back....Would that make you happy"

He knew that it was to late to stop things from happening.

## "Actually it would make me gay"

And that tomorrow won't just be another day.

## "Of all the people that I know. I just *had* to fall in love with the insane one"

Everything would be different.

## "But you have"

It would be another life.

## "Yes. I definitely have "

And as the music started to play. 

The show began.

***~~~***

It felt so strange to watch him there. 

As if it was like any other day.

Still it wasn't. 

And when he thought about it tomorrow seemed to be more than a day away. 

Almost like a lifetime.

So much would be different.

So much that might be gone forever.

Especially a certain letter that he left his parents on the table. They would find it when they would come home. He was afraid on how they would react. 

He just wished he knew.

But all he could do was hope and pray that they would understand.

He almost felt his heart stop when the last song was played to the end and he felt Matt's eyes meet his.

And as one show ended. 

Another one had just begun.

****~~~~*****

_It was about the same time that his parents came home to find the letter at the kitchen table waiting for them_

_ _

_Taking it with marvelled glances. About what their son would be writing them and knowing that it couldn't be anything good.But opening it nevertheless._

_ _

_Dear Mum dear Dad!_

///

The Audience was screaming happily at Matt. And it took him a few minutes till they had calmed enough to listen to him.

"First of...I wanted to thank you"

_ _

_///_

_ _

_You have been wonderful parents._

_ _

_And I love you with all my heart._

_ _

_But there is something I have been meaning to tell you for a long time. _

//

"I have not been as truthful to you asyou my fans would and should deserve"

He could see Matt taking a deep breath

"There is someone I need to tell you about"

///

_Someone special that I haven't been telling you the truth about._

///

And as there is so much that you know...or think to know about me. There is this one person that I kept from you so far. However I think it is time now that I tell you.

///

_ _

_I am in love. Yet before you start getting happy about it. There is something else I need to tell you. Something that might change your mind. Although I hope that it won't. The person I am in love with is Matt._

_ _

///

He has been my lover for the last 4 years and my closest mate for a lot longer.

Believe me. I am not telling you this to hurt you.

///

_ _

_I just want to stop lying.....Need to stop lying._

_ _

///

Please don't try and change my mind.

///

_ _

_I made my decision a long time ago._

_ _

///

And even thou it is much to ask. I can only hope for you that you will accept it 

///

_ _

_Accept us._

_ _

///

Because I rally hope you will

///

_ _

_With Love_

_ _

///

"Tai?"

Matt had left the stage and was now standing in front of him. The audience still silent and apparently in a state of shock.Although the first voice were already starting to raise.

Picking up the other ones hands he held it tightly wrapped in his own. Looking deep into his blue eyes.A worried gaze and a question that was almost displayed there.

"Did we the right thing?"

"We did...no matter what comes next."

**~~~~~~to be cont.~~~~~**

** **

So their secret is out. 

And so are they.

But how will the rest of the world react.

Will they accept or reject?

How about their families?****

** **

##### If you wish you knew…

**Review…**

**If you don't care**

**Just leave right there******

And guys and gals I am serious. I have not truly a great RL at the moment. And I don't need the dragging down feeling of finding no reviews every time I look here. I mean I can't force anybody to review if you don't like it. Reviews are just a sign that you did like it.

So….no reviews show me that NO one liked the chapter and NO one wants me to continue.

So we will see…..the rest of the decision is now yours.


	4. Curtain Down The Show Is Over (or is it ...

First off all thanks to all that where so great and reviewed the last part. 

I apologize for the long break since the last part. But RL got a bit 'rushed' and actually I would have needed about 30 hours a day for *everything* to be working right.

I hope everything is clear as I write this with a nice coldhead ;)

**To Taitofan: **

Thanks a lot!

#### To: Nanaki Lioness

Thanks for your encouragement! It just wasn't the best time to get almost NO reviews. 

And about how people react. Well it won't be all roses…but also not all thorns ;)

#### To:Adams42

Thanks :^D

**To Tani: **

Happy that I got your first sign review! *_*. And I am much happy that the scene worked for you! The confession scene was the one I was most nervous about if it worked storywise.

[And I'm sorry you're not having a great RL at the moment. Hope it gets better for you! ^_^ //_^ Smile for Trowa! (I always do!)] 

Ohh thanks ^_^. I will smile. And all those nice reviews definitely made me smile brightly.

It should get better soon. At least I cross my fingers and hope. 

**To ~aerogirl~: **

Only the ones that you really like!..Smiling very happy!. I also tend to go at a page and then look for Taito to choose which one I read :). 

About the 4.000.000: There is a reason behind this. Actually I talked with a few people about the amount and most after being told the though suggested one about that size ;) (You should have seen their faces when I asked them about advise on ransom money ;)

I still try and get the Grammar Errors out, but I haven't yet found a Beta that is native.

And yes I will go and read and review! Sorry that I didn't do it sooner. See chapter RL.

PS. And I know the Plot trouble although in another way ( I love Plotmon! :D LOL!)I have an overactive Muse. One hell of a flighty thing. Half of the work is to keep her to stay with one plot till the end. Even in this story she is offering me alternative idea for some of the plots.

**To Saria-the-green-haired:**

Hi and thanks so much!!! And pretty good thinking about the "she". It's not all there is but you got it definitely right :)

About the Parents……This will be the chapter for one of them. And for the siblings. 

And now enough talk and one to the story!

# 

##### Curtain Down The Show Is Over (or is it just beginning?)

# 

# Chapter 4

They had hoped that life would give them a bit time. 

A few days for rest. 

But as fate was never stopped by wishes it were only mere minutes before they entered Mat's changing roomed and meet the accusing gazes of Hikari and Takeru.

The gasp he heard from his side told him that Taichi hadn't known that they would be here either.

"You were at the concert?" 

Fierce blue eyes, so much like his own held his gaze "Actually we were close by and though about meeting the two of you after concert. Didn't see much beside the last two songs. But we were there for the mainshow. If that's what you mean." 

Closing his yes it took a few moment before he could bear to meet the hard stare of his brother again. 

Reaching out to Taichi for strength he was relived as his lovers hand enclosed with his own

"If we would have known that you would be here we would have ......"

A snarl.....this time coming from Hikari. "Would have what?" Her hands stemmed in her hips "Told us to stay away. Given us Frontrow Seats for better view."

He lowered his gaze to the floor. Not able to look into eyes that were so much like the ones of his lover. Only with a rage that he had never seen in them before.

"We would have told you."

There was a moment of silence and when he looked up he saw that both of them looked much calmer now. Especially Takeru's posture didn't seemed to be like a spring anymore

"And why didn't you?. I mean we are both not stupid. We know something is going on between you two for quiet some. And from you little speech today I assume even before it become actual.Why didn't you tell us. Did you trust us so little." 

Yamato closed his eyes to turn out the pain that he heard.

"Did you really think we would contemn you?"

"No" he heard Taichi silent almost inaudible reply. "But we didn't want to risk it either "

Continuing the explanation Yamatowent on "We were talking about telling you for a long time. And we were planning to do so in the near future. But then everything happened so fast"

There was another moment of silence broken only by Hikari's voice "Just don't do it again.....or be will really mad!" 

He looked at both of them. Taken by surprise by the last line and even much more by the two Whirlwind that suddenly came and wrapped their hands around him in a tight hug. With Taichi following only seconds later by getting the same treatment.

"Does that mean we are forgiven." 

A glaring look. 

"You are our brothers. Together with everything. There is nothing that we couldn't forgive you."

"And now let's better go home. Tomorrow I think we will be needed all our strength"

Yamato could only nodThe trouble was definitely coming their way now

Yet what he didn't know was, that it wouldn't quit wait till tomorrow.

*~*~*~*

They arrived at their department around 01:15 am. 

Setting Hikari and Takeru of at their respective flats had taken some time And both of them had declined the invitation to go up and talk with the parents. They had too little strength left in them after this night. To little to take the chance of a fight.

And by the time they returned to their own flat the were proven right

It was a short gasp that caught his attentionand made him turn around

For a moment Yamato had been to afraid to ask Taichi what was going on. All he had seen had been the sudden loss of any colour on his lovers Face. Then he saw the letter he holding his shaking hands.

His mouth working as if it was trying to form words. Yet none of them leftto be heard.

Than after a few moment he finally managed. "It is from my Dad"

Yamato closed his eyes and shook his head with a sigh "He reacted the way you thought he would."

Nodding he picked up the letter to read it to him. Yetfrom the way Taichi's eyes stove away from the paper. Yamato didn't think that he really needed to read those lines anymore. 

Some things just burned into your mind. 

_"Taichi._

__

Your Mother and I won't be home tomorrow between the time of 7 and 8. 

_ _

_We would ask you to take this time and get everything that you still have left in this flat. Everything that remains will be thrown away the following day.We would also ask you to time the transport so that we won't be seeing each other. _

_ _

_Neither me nor your mother wish to have any contacted with you. _

__

_Yagami"_

Crushing the letter in his hands he threw it into the corner with a force that spoke of his anger and pain.

And Yamato did the only thing he could as he walked up and wrapped his arms around him.

Holding him tight as harsh sobs shock his body. 

Yagami....He couldn't have told Taichi in better words that we was no longer considered part of the family. And they definitely couldn't get out all the things he had still left there. Because even when Taichi was now living in Yamato's flat almost the whole time. There were still a lot of things tat he had left at home. With the time they had they would have to be happy to rescue the most necessary things.

He couldn't offer words that would easy the pain. Nor did he want to try. All he did was hold him in his arms till the first painwave had passed.Only sometimes whispering silent endearments and brushing his hand through his hair. 

It was well past one the time they finally made it to bed. The knowledge that they had been right not spending any real comfort to them. 

Sleeping wrapped tightly together, they knew...that from now on heir silent moments of happinesswould be rare.

*~*~*~*

Loud pounding was what woke him the next day and it took him a few moment to identify it as someone trying to pound in the door.Yamato was still sleeping. But it wasn't that uncommon that he could virtual sleep through thunderstorm. Another round of pounding told him that it wasn't likely to stop on own account.As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes a quick look at the clock told him that it was about 5:30. Only another 30 minutes till they would have had to get up anyway

Rolling over to shake his lover awaken. 

It took him a bit till the mumbled replies started to make sense and the blue eyes finally opened. "Someone is here for visit"And from the look in Yamato's eyes Taichi knew that he understood why Taichi didn't really want to open the door alone. 

Putting on shirts over their boxers for the sake of decency they made it to the door just before the next round would have started.

"Just a second" he heard Yamato mumble sleepily as he reached for the key to unlock the door and open. 

A moment of completely silence followed as Yamato just stood there and stared. Only slowly making the situation less tension when a smile started to spread on his face.

And as Taichi pushed by his side he understood the bright smile that Yamato suddenly wore on his face. 

Standing in front of them were their friends smiling back at them .

"We heard from a little bird that you might need help. And as we didn't have anything better to do. We though that we could provide it." Koushirou shrugged lightly.

This was underlined by heavy nodding from Jyou, Mimi and Sora. And with to bright smile from their two younger siblings that stood next too them.

A little bird indeed.

**To be cont.......**

** **

Sooo….this was chapter 4. 

Next one will come sooner this time. Probably around Saturday or Sunday.

**And be a nice reader a review :) **

** **

**Thanks**

**@}-----******


	5. You Fill My Life With Love

# As always first the thanks: 

**To Neko N:**

In this Chapter it will be about Yamato's Fathers reaction to this.. …:) . So no you haven't missed it. Hope you like it.

**To Very_Veemon:**

Thanks :) Happy to inspire you ;)

I also laugh a lot about them. Only the real close-minded ones make me really angry. And of people that try and pass they close-mindedness by young age.And it's for them that I am writing this story. To show them what people have to live with just because of the world still not accepting them.

**To HN:**

Thanks! And yes I work on my spelling….yet..~sigh~ still no native Beta Reader in sight.

Which reminds me…Any volunteers?

**To Nanaki Lioness: **

Yes it makes a sense :) And it just natural to say thank you after the nice review!!

Friends: Somehow I think they all guessed it in a way. After what in my option was at least 1 years together in the Digiworld, depending on each other life as much as they did. I don't see them judging each other for such things as orientation (especially considering how it will go further with them ;)

**To The Dark Peregrine: **

Glad I made you happy ^_^. I like Jyou as well so he will definitely have a continue to have a good role. One of my favourites is still a few chapters away ;)

As for Taichi. Unfortunally it is only all too often that parents can't accept their children's identity.

**SO THE NEXT PART.**

** **

One last thing: I worked out a lot of different possibilities for Yamato's Father's reaction. Yet I always came back to the first one.

Hope it works for you as well. 

#### You Fill My Life With Love

# 

# Chapter 5

** **

After giving a respective cup of tea or coffee to each of them, they sat down in the living room. With Yamato and Taichi looking at their siblings for an explanation.

When Hikari finally put down her tea to do so. 

"When I came home yesterday. Dad was roaming the room shouting angrily.I don't want to repeat what he said. But enough to say that I have never seen him so mad in my whole life. And that when I heard about your things.I tried to talk him into a bit more. a few hours longer. But there was no chance. He didn't listen to me. And when I tried to make him see. He slapped me and sent me to bed"

Taichi stared at her aghast. 

"He hit you?" 

She reassured quickly "Don't worry. He didn't hurt me. it was just a slap. I had worse being thrown around in the Digiworld." sensing the worry that her brother felt.

"Anyway. A few minutes later came mum inside and told me that at first he wanted to threw them out as soon as he read your note. She was the one that bought you one hour."

"So Mum...."

"She doesn't hate you Taichi...but she is afraid...Very afraid of dad.Anyway....she tells me to send her love...and that she is happy that you found someone.And that she hops that you will be happy with him in your life."

The silence in the room could have been cut with a knife. The Message clear to all of them.

Another farewell. 

Seeing the lost expression in Taichi's eyes...he had to stop the urge to simply go over and hug his lover. 

But they couldn't afford to alienate more people. 

Yet all he could see was encouragement And he could see Sora mouth a message to him. 

'Go on. It's okay' 

It was the last thing he needed, before he went over and softly took Taichi in his arms.Smiling at hispanicked glance at the group. he whisper in his ear "Don't worry. They understand." and a bit louder he concluded "They are our friends."

*~*~*~*

They were finished in the hour that had been given to them. Yet only shortly missing Taichi's parents when came home.

And Yamato smiled grateful at his father who had declared to drive the second car. Not much of a talker it was his way of telling his son that he was okay with the situation. 

How he had found out Yamato didn't know yet but he would sure find out later. 

More important now was that he was here. 

He still remembered how full of gratitude he had felt when he had seen his fathers car down at the parking-launch. Even thou Taichi's family had broken with him, he would still have Yamato's family that he could be with. 

Because in all their pain this day *this* had given the day another piece of happiness. 

After going over to him and greeting him today there had been a moment of awkwardness between him and Taichi. Taichi know knowing to react to this and his Dad not sure how to interact with him. 

They had looked at each other for some time, till finally his Dad had looked at him and smiled. 

Something that earned him a puzzled glance from Taichi and a raised eyebrow. 

But his father spoke nevertheless. 

"There is something I need to tell you. Something I decided the moment I heard about what was going on." 

Taichi was still looking suspicious of what to come. Not something that really surprised him considering the last few days 

"Taichi. I already have two son. On more or less is not going to be any trouble. After all the saying goes that three times a charm. So if there is anything that you need of want. Or if you simply need and ear to listen, feel free to call me anytime." 

"You mean?" Two wideeyed brown eyes looked in disbelieve

"That means welcome to the family" Takeru chirped in

"You knew about this?" Yamato gasped as he looked at his brother.

"We talked about it on the way here. I asked Takeru if it was okay with him. As I was sure that it would be okay with you." He didn't say anything more as only seconds later the air was rushed out of his lungs by one of Taichi's more crushing hugs.

Things were actually starting to move up for them.

*~*~*~*

It was actually later thatday that found them snuggled together on the couch. After a few hours of finding places for Taichi's possessions. And even then still having a few boxes left. They rest would have to stay there till another day.

Now all that was in their mind was to rest.

"You think she will read the letter? I mean I left it where only she would find it." Taichi's voice sounded lost that Yamato drew in a deep breath before he answered. Stroking the soft hair he replied gently 

"I don't know....But I think she will. I am sure that she will. And even when she is afraid of your father. She is still you mother. And I am sure she loves you. even when she can't show it."

A sigh.

And while Yamato was still trying to find the right words to offer his lover comfort the same one spoke up again. 

"I have to thank your father for being so kind. What he said to me today meant so much to me."

"Oh think nothing of it....Dad is known to take up strays when he sees them."There was no reaction and for a few moments Yamato was afraid that his little attempt to coax a smile out of Taichi had gone wrong. Yet then it suddenly was there. Small and almost not visible but Yamato could see it nevertheless. Suddenly the slight smile turned into a bright grin. And Yamato knew the confusion must have shown on his face.

"Care to explain love?"

"About what you told us about being family. I just though about it. And in a sense that would make us brother" Taichi couldn't stop but starting to snicker at that revelation.

"Oh no you don't" Yamato heard himself growl out of full throat as flipped Taichi on his back and started a very plain attack of his chest. Slowly working his way up to the face.

  
"You" 

A kiss placed on the chest

"are"

The collarbone.

"not"

The neck

"my"

The chin.

"Brother"

And with those words he went for his lovers mouth Claiming it in a long and deep kiss.

Only stopping when the oxygen was starting to run out for both of them. Then looking into the flustered face of his lover he declared as forcefully as he could in his breathless state of mind. 

"Because *this* I would *never* do to any brother of mine. And as his hand slowly started to drift down to slip slowly under the boxer-shortshe continued "and neither would I do this" he declared while slowly closing his hands

The gasp of pleasure that he heard was all the answer that he needed. Still he wanted to hear one. 

"So" while starting slow strokes "what do you say?"

The big black unfocused eyes that his lover wore, showed how much he was still getting from his surrounding. But still he head the whispered reply "No brother, definitely no brother. And no sibling. Brother in Blood, Lover in heart. And now shut the hell up before I make you shut up."

"Make me?" Yamato teased only to be quiet down seconds later when an hungry mouth claimed his.

And then there were no further thoughts for a while.

###### To bbbbbbbeee Continoued…

Not this weekend…as I will be gone a lot and the time that I have will be spend with working up one week of mail. Somehow between work and Coldhead they sampled up a bit. And ~looking around with a sigh~ there is a flat calling to be cleaned. I'd rather be writing further than doing 3 day old dishes ;)

Anyway next part will be up soon. 

Hope you will be back for the ride!

**And as always…..I am happy about every review….please tell me if you like what you read. A few words are enough. Hell I am satisfiend with even one or two :)**


	6. Written Words....Written Pain

Okay… A bit shorter this time.

But only because the next one isn't that easy to split and would have blown the limit I set myself for each chapter.

And I don't expect much reviews about this one as it is literally only a cross over to the next chapter.

But before we go to the story…as at the Oskar...the thank yours 

**To Taitofan: Thanks for you kind reviews on my stories especially on "Last night…" and "In their hearts" **

# To Link of Shadow: Thanks :)

**To Tani:**

~snicker~ Don't know either if it's a real word. But I like it ;). It was actually a discussion between him and Tai's father. Imagine it that way. Ta's father and Matt's father: "Oh it's all right. I can be the bastard this time. You are too many times" "That's very generous of you. The next time I will be bad again, so that you can take care of the good part" And thanks :D!

**To ~aerogirl~: Ohhhhhh you really make a happy girl here ! And thanks for your offer. The most important would be setting ',' in the right places and finding the Wrong words that they spellchecker can't find. Like "He found I in the livingroom"**

**To Saria-the-green-haired:**

Thank you!!! Of course there will be more….I even have the next chapter already finished. (Good bout from the Muse). 

And about being young and closed minded! I am happy that there are people like you out there! Actually makes the future seem a lot brighter. Knowing that people of the next Generation after mind will actually be more open-minded.

**To Nanaki Lioness: Definitely right here. Friends might be surprised and look at you shocked. But they would never contemn you. Not the real and true ones.And like I said…they have been through too much together for that. **

I am happy that you like the chapter! And that you like the brotherpart! (relieved look!) And bout the thanks…as long as you are so great with you kind words I will say thank you!!

**To The Dark Peregrine: **

Ohh I am happy that People liked Mr Ishida as the nice one this time. Will sent a Mail! And I don't know how much a lime is. Sorry…so far I have mostly written Slash so I don't know about the different of Yaoi..Limeand Lemon and what it needs for the category. But I can say that it won't get more graphic than this if it help. I like to leave it to peoples imagination how much they see ;)

# Oh and BTW

(Stepping on her soapbox)

**For all new readers**….**I don't give a DAMN about ANY official couple.** So you better not write me anything about how THIS or THAT couple is NOT official!!

(Stepping down again)

Feel better now :D

**Written Words – Written Pain**

**Chapter 6**

The next day brought forward the first few letter. 

Or better the first bag. And even before he had opened the first one Tai knew that it couldn't be good.

So it was a made decision that the letters would only be opened after breakfast.And despite best effort, the meal was only a very forced few minutes till they got back to the letters. 

"Why don't you just throw them all away....I mean...look at those. I bet half of them are from idiots written only to hurt you."

Yet Matt was already starting to open the first one. 

Closing his eyes after he finished reading it and then with a deep sight went to the next.

Sorted out were before reading were only letters that had such obvious marks as a knife or a gun on the cover, and the words 'God hates Queers' on the envelope.

After realising that Matt was determined to really go through the bag. Tai sat down as well and started to pick up the first letter. 

Dear Ishida,

I always liked your Music. Till I heard the news. I still like it but I think you are sick. I think you need help! I am sure that there is someone that can heal you of that!

I mean when I heard about this I thought to myself. Does the Gouverment know about this. Maybe I should tell them and they will help you.

God's Angel

And more followed. 

In many more letter

your gay arent you?????? ewwwwwww that was so gross! really disturbing, please for the love of god dont ever sing anything ever again.

You totally moterf*cking sucks because al yu singer are homosexuels. You goddam, motherf*cking, how-ass niggaz, i am going to kill y'all. see ya f*ckers

THE SINGER SUCKS AND HE IS A PERVERT

That is really disgusting! You have has been one of my favorite singers for a LONG time, and then to read this in the papers this, its disgusting! You turned a great thing into a piece of trash like this. I can't believe you would be proud of this!

This is disgusting. You've turned a great wholesome family concert into trash.

this sucked.... u suck as a singer... and the next time you say ty crap like this please warn us. your a pervert. disgusting nasty pervert.

I think that you "confession" is something you should have never told. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against gay. I just think that you shouldn't have said it. And not in front of a audience where children are.. I THINK IT SUCKED. BASTARD !

THIS IS GROSS! how could you take a innocent concert and turn it into COMPLETE AND UTTER SHIT!

YOU MADE A Concert DISGUSTING. GAY IS FINE BUT YUCCCCCCK

That was the most disgusting distasteful thing i've ever seen! the tale you told was sick, and you are a perv! Not that theres anything wrong with ppl bein gay. but this was uncalled for. keep your pervertedness to yourself. you shoulda warned me at least i wouldnt be horrified right now. u pervert!! PERVERT!!

You kow..THERE WHERE KIDS there. You perv!!!!!!!Yyou know that you tell them that GAY is allright !!! You fucking sick bastrad!

As he looked over Matt's face was getting more withdrawn with each moment they spent, yet he didn't stop. And after Tai saw the first tear starting to built he went over to lay a hand on his lovers shoulders.Taking his chin in his hands he drew his face upwards so that the only think he could do was look into his eyes. Nothing else. No letters no hate, just his lovers eyes and he hoped that it would be comfort enough.

"Why are you reading them love. You know they will only hurt you. Why don't we just threw them all away." 

The letter that Matt had been holding was brought up into his sight. and without breaking gaze he put it in his hands.

"*That's* why I don't threw them away."

As he flew by the lines he released that it wasn't a hate-letter that had brought up Matt's emotion. Rather it was a letter by a young man. He as many other had been at the concert. But instead of hate he was now feeling grateful toward Matt. For showing that it no longer was necessary to life in a closet. Because from the reaction of his friends he had seen that they had no problem with other kinds of sexuality. And he was now happy to know that when he would choose to come out. He didn't have to be afraid that they wouldn't accept him. 

"But it might be just this one letter or two against 200 that curse the day you were born, you know that?"

Sad nodding. But the blue eyes determined as ever

"And you will read them for just these letters. For these you will go through all the shit that they threw at you."

"Yes"

He sigh....Seemed like he wasn't the only crazy one in this relationship. 

"But I help you and when I see that it is just someone stupid lines I have your allowance to throw the Letter away."

A relieved smile followed by nodding

With that in mind Tai sat back onto his part of the pile. Picking up the next Letter.

_Please tell me it is not true _'Well tough luck my girl'

_Tell me that my friend lied to me about you revelation at the concert_ 'That depends on what she said'

_You can't be gay_ 'Oh you wouldn't believe how easy it is.'

_I mean I love you_ 'Nice for you'

and I know you love me too. 'Well there is a tough chance in hell for thing one my dear girl as he doesn't even know you.'

_So please. Just ditch that stupid Boy_ 'Hey...we are getting a tad bit personal here'

_I know you aren't really loving him. He is just a phase to be new and up to date_ 'Oh yes...because it is new and up to date to be blackmailed'

_If you spend just one night with me I will show you that you really want girls. _'He never said he hated them. Just as Sora can attest...He doesn't want to date them.'

_Please take a look at the picture in the envelope _

Out of sheer curiosity he opened the letter to take a peek look inside ...closing it very quickly with one very deep blush creeping up his cheeks.That girl definitely had made her mind up. 

"Tai?"

Apparently his trouble had not gone unnoticed by his lover who threw him an inquiring gaze. Bringing up a smile he brushed the question away. 

Yet his still very apparent blush gave Matt all the clues he needed as his gaze transformed from questioning to laughing. 

"Interesting letter?"

"That would be the least to say!. That girl should not be allowed to be living free. This girl needs help. And a lot of it."

For a moment Matt appeared to be thinking. but the smiling that he still wore indicated the little seriousness that his though must be "If it is only half that bad we should keep it...We can shock our friends with it."

"Shock them. We would kill them. And if we show it to the younger ones that could give them a lifelong shock."

"Still lay it aside.. we sure will need something to laugh about when we are finished with that one. "

And they went back to their task.

*~*~*~*

Hours later the sum up was not as bad as they had feared it to be.Sure the positive letters had turned out to be no more than 5 at the whole. And the letters that just were to strange or crazy to be taken serious had counted up to 10.Which unfortunately still left them with a lot of letters that were just a message of hate. 

Many of them didn't even vary much. All in all about half of them could be interchanged with the other. 

And knowing that it was only the fourth day they knew that it would only get worse.

***~~~***

To be Continued….

Promise…..VERY soon.

Only a few days this time. The next one will be sent on Saturday!

**PPS: For those that didn't recognised it. Most of the letters where either almost whole original flames or a bit changed ones ;)**

** **

**So you see what becomes of the flames you write me ;)**


	7. News from Pain

(Sorry for the repost….found a few more mistakes but most of all found out that I didn't change the names! You see I write it with the short names and then before I post it make a quick search and rescue ;) )

Wow! You guys really take it by word when I say that I expect little reviews ;)

Hmmmmm…

I expect many reviews about this one! As there is much story and much plot and kissing and cuddling but not too much to call it explicit. ;)

**To Hg: Next part out as asked for ;) Always love to please the reader. But serious: thanks for the review.**

It is easy making them supportive, as I don't see either of them being more to the boys than very close friends :).And about Taichi's Dad, Hmmm Vote is still out about what will happen to him aka heavy discussion between the plot bunnies and the Muse. But they all agree that he will pay for what he did ;). 

**To HashBrown: **

I stand to my writing mistakes. Actually since almost 20 years ;) I have the words 'Well written but the mistakes' on my work. But fun aside. I try to put the one after that through a Beta first but mostly it is either Beta Reading or posting as RL is sometimes sloooow and sometimes tight. ~blushing at the praise~ Your words made me really happy! I had a smile on my face all day long (Also have it printed out in my bag to show it to my mother the next time she asks what the hell it is that I am writing so much [And since I no longer live at home she doesn't even know half of it].) Actually I still smile right now.

For me the reaction is almost as important as the revealing. As we life in a world where being what you are is still not a safe thing. Even when people say that being gay or lesbian is accepted these days. It is not. Not the way it could and should be.

~smile~ And about being too old for Digimon Fic ;) I am not yet. And I am 26 this year ;). You can never be too old to be young.

And about making it darker. Hmmm well how can I say without giving too much away of the plot. It is definitely getting darker. And there is still one VERY dark scene that I am not sure if I should put into the story or not. Thanks again!

**To Saria-the-green-haired:**

Thanks so much for always coming back for each Chapter! And especially for reviewing each of them!!!!

~snicker~ Guess now you know whey I said that this story was written because of extensive flaming of another story of mine ,). Payback to flamers. And about the girls picture. This is the reason why I didn't describe it. Readers fantasy is much better ;). Okay and because I either blushed or frowned with a ~yuck~ at the pictures in my mind ;)

** **

# News from Pain

# Chapter 7

"Yamato! Come quickly!" Taichi's call got him out from the kitchen, in a time that was close to the speed limit. 

Which brought him to his lovers' side in a mere matter of seconds. And before he could even ask, the reason for being called made itself quit clear in form of a voice carrying over from he TV.

There was a picture of himself and Taichi, seemingly a Still out of an archive as it was a bit older. 

"So it was a few days ago that singer Ishida Yamato called his coming out in front of the whole stadium. A announcement that some still think is only for commercials purpose rather than the real need to declare his status."

The pictures changed to one only taken only about one week ago.

"Especially since his many affairs with woman that he had had in the last few years." 

Again a change, this time to numerous pictures. Showing him with Sora, Mimi, various female friends, some fans among them, some of band members' girlfriends and with....

He was happy that neither he nor Taichi had been drinking anything when the next picture flashed over the screen, showing him being kissed on the cheek...by no one other than Hikari. Followed by the tale-telling words that the report would be concluded after the commercial break.

And while Taichi quickly recovered from open shock to helpless giggling, it took a while longer at Yamato's side.

"That is *not* funny Taichi! They think that I have had an affair with you sister. Your *5 year younger sister* and the time this picture had been taken. She was no more that 12!" the angry glance that he threw over at his lover could have moulted lava.But it was lost in the wall of breathless giggles. 

"At least they took a picture in which she looks like she is 13 already."

"TAI! You are *not* helping!"

"Ohhh come on. This is so insane that you can only laugh about it."

"I don't think you would be as merry about it if it where you they were talking about!"

With these words Taichi slowly stopped laughing but not getting serious it was with a smile that he opened his arms. "Come here love. I think the rest of the report we better watch together."

For a moment Yamato stood there as if in decision. But his mind was quickly made as he went forward into the waiting arms. Leaning into them whole resting his head on the other boy's chest. He felt himself relax there as a bit of the tension flow out of him. 

At least till a voice from behind him started to speak

"But you would tell me if you had any......" the tease was still clear in the voice

"Taichi!" 

"Sorry love," he felt a kiss being placed on his head "couldn't resist."

And for the rest of the commercial they waited in silence. Then finally the report began. And despite his earlier amusement Yamato felt the arms around him tighten a bit. 

"We now come back to our report about singer Ishida Yamato. Whose latest appearance in the news surprisingly hadn't been about being a further girl's sues for alimonies. But rather to become another one in the long line of singer that plan on upgrading their career by 'coming- out'."'They judge without having a clue how it is to be o this side of the fence' "Yet when you go to his fans it seems like this plan has hit water instead of oil. When as he is now in all mouth, the options about him are rather in the negative direction." 

"But....." 

"Shh..." he felt himself held hugged closer for a moment "don't let them get to you."

Now seen on the screen was a reporter that went through what looked like a shopping mall

'Have you heard the latest news about new about singer Ishida Yamato?'

A young punk boy looked at the question with a sneer. You mean the gay one. I heard about him on the news. And I tell you one thing. Guys like that shouldn't be allowed up on stage. The best would be if they would simple get off" he laughed loud at his stupid remark "No seriously. A few guys and me know exactly where the best place for guys like him is. And if he doesn't go on his own we will show it to him."

Surprisingly even the reporter seemed to be taken aback by this remark and quickly thanked the young man to go on to the next teenager. This time two young girls.

"Excuse me you two"

The girls stopped to look at the reporter.

"We are asking people about the latest News about singer Ishida Yamato."

"His coming out?" one of them asked

"Yes. What do you think it is? A true wish to be loyal to his fans, or rather an advertisement gag."

"I think it is only a gag. So many people come out nowadays because they think it is hip. "

"So you don't think he really is gay"

She shook her head. Chewing openly on a chewing gum "Naa. Not really. He had too many affairs with woman"

"Thanks you for your comment." She pointed the microphone at the other girl. "And what is you option to this?"

"I think it is not true. And I hope that he soon will stop with this stupid thing. I mean it is obvious that it was this 'friend'" She unlined her words by making the marks in the air" of his that brought him to this stupid idea. I mean we all know that he is straight."

"So you too think it is just for getting into the news"

"Well most certainly"

"You think it is right?"

"No.. I mean I am not against everybody option. I mean each to his own. But this just isn't right "

"Thank you to you too."

Turning again into the camera the reporter concluded her "So here we see that whatever plan it was that he thought of. It certainly backfired. It brought him the public reputation but it certainly did *not* bring him public liking. And now back to the Studio"

The studio came back on screen and with it the reporter who wore a serious expression on his face. "Unfortunately there already has been a victim to this publicity gag. As the 14 year old Tamura Shiho tried to kill herself this morning. She too was one of the girls that were at the concert and the news of her idols Sexuality had hit her hard.This morning she tried to end her life by slitting her wrists after her parents and siblings were gone. Only the fact that her father had forgotten something at home saved her life. Yet this is not completely sure yet as she is still lying in a coma. Both parents are understandably upset about the thoughtless and careless action of the singer that brought their daughter to danger. The father said as I quote that 'Yamato as a public person has a certain responsibly to the young. He has to present himself in the best way to be an exampleto the youth.Also the parents are thinking about suing the singer for the damage that he caused their family. As the father say "He will pay for what he has done to my daughter. Shiho's pain will not go unnoticed!"

She took a breath "Maybe it would have been better of the singer thought about his action before he hurt so many just to raise his public prominence."

"And now to the next report"

**_To be continued…_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Okay…don't know when the next part will be out. As I have a nice whole in between that one and the next chapters that I still have to fill.

It WILL be out that is no trouble…Just might take a few more days.

And all depends on RL.

But all say thanks YOU to my brother who borrowed me his notebook to write while I am not at home ;)

BTW…the newscast Option is NOT mine. It is just what I hear on TV.

Please be nice and leave a few words! ;)


End file.
